theophiafandomcom-20200213-history
Time
History The first instance of timekeeping was by the Theraxx approximately 1000 cycles before the Therian Era. The Theraxx kept track of time using the moons Jadus and Yorsilond, when they eclipsed that is referred to as 1 lunar cycle. Later when the first self proclaimed King of the Theraxx, King Tharovend brought together the Theraxx to create the first civilization and in doing so created the first instance of recorded time. They divided the lunar cycles into 4 months which all had 90 days. The lunar cycle starts with the month Marret, then Marroth, then Marrnek and then Tarumarr. All months are named after the seasons except Tarumarr, its name means 'Final Month'. Eras 'Therian Era (8587 Cycles)' The Therian Era was the first time that time has been accurately recorded. It started when the Theraxx went under leadership of King Tharovend and created the first civilization and strived to be the perfect species. The Therian Era lasted for 8587 cycles with the Theraxx being the dominant species in Theophia. 'Dark Era (2109 Cycles)' The Dark Era marked the day that Therians discovered pure Dark Magic and that then started a plague known as the Doraxx. The Dark Era was a time when the Theraxx and Doraxx were in constant war, and it lasted 2109 cycles. During the conflict in the North, in the South two other races were growing in power, the Alvair and Humans.The Dark Era ended when the Therian King of that time, King Arginnor made a final stand at their last stronghold New Vanderrock and defeated the last of the Doraxx army along with both Field Marshals, which were also King Drütok's sons. That loss is what silenced the Doraxx aggression for the time being and ended the Dark Era. 'Era of Rebirth (aka The Pre-Alliance Era) (5620 Cycles)' The Era of Rebirth was a period of time in which the Theraxx and Doraxx were regaining strength after their constant conflict and the Alvair and Humans were gaining strength and expanding. This era is also the first time the Grier revealed themselves to the surface. This era had many small conflicts between all the races, this era lasted 5620 cycles. The Era of Rebirth also is when Ayrn Clarson first established good human relations with the Grier and also made Grier more accepting of magical practice. The era ended when the Alvair, Grier, Humans and Theraxx made a interspecies alliance and made the Racial Council of Theophia. 'Era of Retaking (aka The Allied Era)' With the Racial Council of Theophia established, a new era began with a common goal; rid Theophia of the Doraxx menace that has poisoned the land for millennia. This era was ended with the construction of a massive castle on the edge of Thone's Rift, which also had the very first bridge that spanned all the way across Thone's Rift. This was done with all of the races combined efforts, all thanks to a Grier named Kopat, who proposed the idea and won over all the races in a meeting with the Racial Council of Theophia, and Kopat as the Grierrone's representative.